Artemis Potter
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Artemis is the elder sister of Harry, adopted by the Malfoy's that Halloween night in 1981. She and Harry finally meet again fourteen years later. Au, Slash, Femslash, Dark!Harry and Hermione. Hermione/OFC, Harry/Theo
1. Chapter 1

_**Artemis Potter **_

AN:/This story will be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back button. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU **

Notes;Horcruxes don't exist, except the diary and Harry. When the diary was destroyed, Tom's soul escaped and returned to its original place.

_Prologue_

Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, stared at the child, the boy, that was destined to kill him. On the floor by his feet lay Lily Potter, dead by his wand. The air was tense as Tom prepared to cast the Killing Curse, a curse he had cast many times before, yet he found himself hesitating. He didn't want to kill the kid, but knew it was necessary because of the prophecy that loomed over his head. His thoughts were put to a halt when a young girl, around five with dark red hair and liquid sapphire eyes, stood up from where she had been hiding behind the crib. Tom's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Lucius Malfoy, who stood behind him with his wife at his side.

"Did you know of the girl?" he asked/demanded.

Lucius stared at the young girl with shock. "No, My Lord, I did not. No one ever spoke of a daughter.

Tom returned his gaze back to the young girl, who stared back with wide, curious eyes.

"Voldymort. You're Voldymort." she whispered. "I can see your magic. It's so pretty."

Tom tilted his head to the side, an idea forming. "A smart one you are. You can See Magic?"

The girl nodded. "Momma said I'm special."

"Indeed you are."

The five year old turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "Their magic is pretty too, but not a pretty as yours."

Lucius glanced at his Lord. "She has the Sight." he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm aware. She will grow to be very powerful." Tom stated, ignoring the boy for now. "What is your name, little one?"

"Artemis." she answered, moving from behind the crib and walking up to Tom, staring into his crimson eyes. "Your eyes are pretty."

Tom blinked in surprise. No one liked his eyes, finding them terrifying and demonic, and yet this little girl was gazing at him, at his eyes, as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Tom knew right then that he couldn't kill her. That he wouldn't be able too. Artemis looked at her baby brother and reached out a hand to him. He grabbed it and smiled brightly, gurgling. Artemis giggled softly at his cuteness. Tom turned to Lucius and and Narcissa.

"I want you two to take Artemis with you and raise her as if she were your own." he said, voice having a commanding tint in it.

Narcissa beamed at that, as she had always wanted a daughter. "Of course, My Lord." she said and approached Artemis, kneeling in front of her. "Artemis?"

Artemis looked up at her and smiled. "Hello."

Narcissa returned the smile. "Would you like to come home with my husband and I?" she asked.

Artemis looked at the dead corpse of her mother, sadness flickering through her eyes, before she smiled at Narcissa again. "Okay." she mumbled shyly.

Narcissa held out her arms and Artemis walked into them. Standing up with the young witch in her arms, Narcissa went back to her husband. Lucius smiled at them, wrapping an arm around his wife. Tom glanced at the trio.

"Go home. I can handle the boy."

Lucius nodded and he apparated away with his wife and Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Artemis Potter **_

AN:/This story wil be **SLASH** and **FEMSLASH**. If that disturbs you, then hit the back botton. If you continue after this, it is of your own choice.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with HarryPotter. I only own my OC, Artemis.

Warnings: **SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU, MANIPULATIVE DUMBLES, RON, GINNY,MOLLY BASHING**

Notes;Horcruxes don't exist, except the diary and Harry. When the diary was destroyed, Tom's soul escaped and returned to its original place.

_Chapter One_

**13 Years Later**

Artemis watched as Pettigrew did the ritual to bring Tom back with an anxious look. She had never called or thought of him as Voldemort. He was always Tom to her. After her brother had somehow defeated Tom, the Dark Lord had shown up at Malfoy Manor possessing the weak willed. He helped raise her, was her teacher and mentor along with her parents and Severus. She looked up to him as a second father, Lucius being her first. Tom had even made her his Heir and had been beyond happy when he discovered that she was a parselmouth, though no one knew how. Lucius and Narcissa had blood adopted her and would have made her their Heir had they not had Draco.

Returning to the present, Artemis grimced when she saw Tom looking like some kind of snake/human hybrid. She sighed, having known that Pettigrew would mess up the ritual somehow. Sometimes she wondered why Tom kept the coward around. Shaking her head, she focused on Tom's mind and magic, sensing the insanity that plagued him due to a spell placed on him while he had been at Hogwarts possessing Quirrel. Hearing Harry scream made her jump and she walked out of the shadows.

"Enough Tom." she said, approaching him.

Tom halted in his taunting and turned to her, non existent eyebrows raised. Artemis started chanting out an ancient spell in Greek, the counter to the one placed on Tom, and flicked her wand hand at him. Icy blue sparks shot from said hand and hit the Dark Lord, making him stagger back and clutch his head as the spell ate away the insanity plaguing his mind. A minute or so later, Tom let out a sigh and smiled at his Heir. Artemis returned the smile, walking up to him until they were face to face. She placed her hands on his shoulders and called her magic, reaching within herself to her magical core, and pushed tendrils of raw magic into Tom, watching as his skin turned a healthy pale and a nose, ears, and lips grew along with dark chocolate colore hair. The only thing that remained were the crimson eyes. Harry gaped as Voldemort turned into Tom Riddle, looking to be in his mid-thirties. The Death Eaters stared at their Lord and Princess with barely concealed awe.

"My thanks, Artemis." Tom breathed out, the left over magic pulsing in him with warmth.

Artemis hugged him tightly. "I couldn't have you running around insane while looking like some kind of snake-human hybrid." she replied.

Tom chuckled. "No, you couln't have."

Harry watched them with wide eyes, too many emotions to count swirling around in him. Artemis released Tom and knelt down in front of her younger brother, nervousness creeping into her chest.

"Harry?" she said softly.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am Artemis Lilith Potter-Malfoy, your older sister. You can ask padfoot or Moony, I swear I'm telling the truth." Artemis said, hoping her younger brother would believe her.

Harry studied her closely, eyeing her features, before he nodded. "I believe you. You look like her, kind of. Like mum. And not many people know about Pads or Moony."

Artemis cocked her head to the side. "You remember what she looks like?"

"I have photos of her and dad."

"Makes sense." She was silent for a moment. "Harry, you can't trust Dumbledore."

Harry nodded again. "I know. He only thinks of me as a weapon. Someone to kill Voldemort so he doesn't have to."

"And money. He wants our money too. The reason he can't access the Potter Vaults is because I'm alive and Head Potter, making me in charge of the."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Anyone else you want me to stay away from?" he asked curiously, his magic telling him that he could trust the woman in front of him.

"The two youngest Weasleys and the mother, Molly. They're with Dumbledore from what dad and I found out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"

Artemis nodded. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my parents. Tom's my second father. They've raised me since that night."

Tom stepped forward. "Artemis is the Heir I've always wanted."

Artemis beamed at him before turning back to her brother again. "You are friends with Draco, yes? And his group of Slytherins?"

"Hermione and I were meant to be in Slytherin, but we argued with the Hat to put us in Gryffindor. We hang out in our true House every moment we can. Draco is a brother to me." Harry confessed.

Artemis grinned and turned to her father, who was hidded slightly in the shadows. "Did you hear daddy?!" she asked as she jumped on the Head Malfoy, hugging him. "Can I kidnap him from Hogwarts? Him and this Hermione? Tom and I can teach them. Sev too. And the other Death Eaters. Please!"

Lucius looked away from her perfected puppy-dog eyes, turning his own orbs to Tom pleadingly for help. Tom chuckled and gently pried his Heir off the blonde.

"The decision is up to Harry and Hermione, my Heir." he said.

Artemis looked at her brother. "Will you allow me to kidnap you this Hogsmead Weekend?"

Harry studied her and the Death Eaters before nodding. "On one condition."

"Anything."

Harry eyed Tom. "I can go neutral and my true friends will not be harmed. I also want to talk to Pads, Moony, and Mione before anyhting happens."

Artemis nodded. "Deal." she said before squealing. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but you should head back Harry." Tom stated.

Both Artemis and Harry sigh sadly, though they agreed. After hugging Artemis, who beamed with happiness, Harry grabbed the port-key and dissapeared with the older teenage boy's unconscious body. Cedric Diggory, Artemis remembers, the other Hogwarts champion. She turned to Tom and hugged him. The Dark Lord chuckled softly and returned the embrace. She released him with a grin and grabbed her father's hand.

"I'm gonna go home and get some rest." she stated.

Both Lucius and Tom frowned with concern. She smiled reasurringly at them and leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired." she said.

They eyed her, looking for signs that said she might be lying. She huffed, rolling her eyes at their protectiveness.

"Father and I are going home. We'llsee you at the Manor, kay?" she said to Tom, who nodded.

She smiled again and disappeared into her Shadows with her father a second later.


End file.
